1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to gas valve keys for gas shut-off valves. In particular, the present invention relates to a gas valve key which has a universal socket adapted to be interfaced with a plurality of gas valve stems of different sizes.
2. Background of the Invention
Many modern fireplaces now utilize gas to provide a flame or use gas to assist in lighting real firewood. Common to both is a source of natural gas which is piped within proximity of the hearth of the fireplace. Typically, the gas source is controlled by a shut-off valve near the fireplace. Downstream of the shut-off valve, accessories such as log lighter burner pipes or air-gas mixing chambers may be installed to condition the flow of gas out into the fireplace and to distribute the gas such that an optimal flame may be burned.
Most gas shut-off valves provide a stem of which a gas valve key is adapted to interface to either open or close the gas shut-off valve. The stem most commonly has a square cross section. The gas valve key normally has a receiving socket which is adapted to receive the stem. The gas valve key typically further includes a shaft attached to one end of the socket. On the other end of the shaft, a handle is formed or attached so that the operator can easily provide the leverage to rotate the key either clockwise or counterclockwise. The length of the shaft may vary depending on the placement of the gas shut-off. For instance, sometimes the shut-off valve may be very close to the wall of which the fireplace is built in, and therefore, a gas valve key with a short shaft may be utilized. Other times, the stem of the shutoff valve is positioned well within the hearth, and therefore, a longer shaft is utilized on the gas valve key.
Due to the nature of the key being separately detached from the gas shut-off valve, the gas valve key can be misplaced, similar to that of any other key. When the key is lost, the owner of the gas fueled system must then obtain a new gas valve key. Such gas valve keys are typically stocked at fireplace accessory stores and/or in some circumstances hardware stores.
A common problem occurs when the person who needs a key finally locates a store which supplies gas keys, realizes after the purchase of a new key or is apprised by an informed fireplace supplies store employee, that there are different sizes of valve stems. Many times the purchaser brings the gas key home and then only when the key is installed onto the stem of the gas shut-off valve, is made aware that they bought the wrong key. Other times, the purchaser is made aware of the dilemma at the store, and has to make a guess as to which size gas valve their system may utilize.
It would be beneficial to provide a gas valve key which universally works on different size stems. If such device could be devised, the purchaser would be relieved of the headaches of inadvertently purchasing the wrong sized key. Moreover, the supplier can save shelf space and simply inventory by using a universal gas valve key, instead of having to stock multiple sets of gas valve keys which are only capable of being used with one specific sized valve stem.